vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sento Kiryu
|-|Sento Kiryu= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank= |-|RabbitTank Sparkling= |-|RabbitTank Hazard Form= |-|RabbitRabbit Form= |-|TankTank Form= |-|Genius Form= Summary Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento) is the main protagonist and narrator of Kamen Rider Build. He is a genius theoretical physicist who experiments with Fullbottles to further enhance his abilities as Kamen Rider Build (仮面ライダービルド Kamen Raidā Birudo) to fight against the evil Smash organisms. A man with no memory of his past, he was initially believed to be someone named Taro Satou (佐藤 太郎 Satō Tarō), but his true identity turned out to be someone else. Since the war for the Pandora Box broke out between the three countries, Sento accepted reality for what it was to end the war that his previous identity had started. Since the opening of Pandora Box and the resurfacing of his memories, he banded with his former enemies and fought against a common enemy who threatened to destroy Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | At least 8-A | 8-A | 8-A, likely higher, possibly 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Sento Kiryu, Takumi Katsuragi (His true identity), Kamen Rider Build, The Devil's Scientist (Formerly, when he was Takumi Katsuragi) Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Genius Physicist, Infamous Researcher at Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics (Formerly, when he was Takumi Katsuragi) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification when amped with FullBottles (Can increase his speed with Rabbit Fullbottle or his striking strength with Gorilla Fullbottle), Rage Power (Can increase his Hazard Level depending on his feeling and emotion), Analytical Prediction, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Somehow, he can resist Tid's mind control), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Thanks to the voices of the audience for regain the power of Genius Fullbottle), Enhanced Senses (Somehow, he dodged HellBros's gear shoot that faster than eyes), Information Analysis (He was able to detect Evolto's rising Hazard Level while fighting him), Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer from short-term memory loss) |-|Base Form and the 60 main Fullbottle's powers=All of human powers, Transformation with Build Driver and Fullbottles, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and creations are energy-based), Statistics Amplification via equipment (Each equipment of most forms can increase various stats on Build), Mathematics Manipulation (Can create white energy charts or spherical graph during many finishers which used to traps the enemies), Shapeshifting with many Fullbottles (Harinezumi Fullbottle gives him a spiked weapon for melee combat), Ninja Skills with 4Koma Ninpoutou (Its special attacks can generate Fire, Wind, Smoke Manipulation and Teleportation as well including summon clones), Air Manipulation and Absorption with Soujiki Fullbottle (Can suck things in with high-velocity winds, and stores what has been sucked in. It also gives Build the ability to absorb any elemental attacks using the Long Range Cleaner, and safely disarm the accumulated attack using the Trash Converter) as well Kaizoku and Senpuki Fullbottle, Camouflage With Onmitsu Scarf (Build can wrap his entire body in it to camoflauge himself with local scenery, rendering him almost invisible), Homing Attack with Kaizoku Hassyar (Its finisher can home to the target), Superhuman Speed with Rabbit and Wolf Fullbottle, Diamond Manipulation and Limited Matter Manipulation with Diamond Fullbottle, Flight with Taka, Rocket, Phoenix and UFO Fullbottle, Water Manipulation with Syoubousya, Same and Kujira Fullbottle, Plant Manipulation with Rose Fullbottle, Ink Manipulation with Octupus Fullbottle, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Electromagnetic Field Creation with Light Fullbottle (The Light Halfbody has a electromagnetic defense pulse generator, the light generared by this armor can damage the inside of the armor and the armor inself, and can shoot lightning from the gloves and shoes), Fire Manipulation with Dragon and Phoenix Fullbottles, Chain Manipulation, Power Nullification and Limited Resistence to Deadly Attack with Lock Fullbottle (The Lock-Up Shoes has a jamming device that can block the specials funtions in the area of impact, also The Key armor can save Build for deadly attacks twice), Radiation Manipulation with Same Fullbottle, Honey Manipulation with Kuma Fullbottle, Forcefield Creation with Smapho and Televi Fullbottle, Heat Manipulation with Dryer Fullbottle, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet Fullbottle, Web Manipulation with Spider Fullbottle, Information Analysis and Strength Amplification with Smapho Fullbottle (Can make the user incresed the strength as the number of people who support him in Social Medias increse, and can comunicated to allies plans of attack and weakness of the opponent), Healing and Power Nullification with Phoenix Fullbottle (Can cure damage objects with his flames and change his forms, and when his used a finished, the flames can nullified all kind of attacks), Portal Creation and Radiation Manipulation with UFO Fullbottle (Can open a gate to a 'different space' and throw in it and also emit radiowaves that calls for aliens, without the user permition), Resistence to Poison Manipulation with Robot Fullbottle (The Robot Armor is cover in an oil-like liquid give him inmunity to acids), Energy Converter with Soujiki Fullbottle (The Trash Converted (The Shoulder contained) can decompose the objets inside and convert them into Energy) |-|RabbitTank Sparkling=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with Bubble Manipulation (The bubbles that this form generates, it actually amplified his speed that causes afterimages and strength that can accompany the shock wave), Mathematics Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via finisher's |-|Hazard Forms=All of human and the 60 main Fullbottle's powers, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Deconstruction with Hazard Trigger, HZ Deadly Gloves and HZ Vanished End Shoes (Increase more power of Best Match Form he used, can strengthen the attack and generate energy is struck into the exposed center for destruction when using special attack), Berserk Mode (Sento cannot use this form for a long time that makes him goes berserk), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement when using finishers, |-|FullFull Bottle Form=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation. Body Control (Can stretch his limbs at will), Pseudo-Flight and Superhuman Speed as RabbitRabbit Form. Transformation (Can transform into the tank) and Surface Scaling (The treads on his armor can be used for wall-crawling) as TankTank Form. Durability Negation with BLD Convergent Gloves and Shoes (Can give damage ignoring enemy's defense) |-|Genius Form=All of human and the 60 main Fullbottle's powers, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Superhuman Speed, Biological Manipulation (Can neutralize special components, Nebula Gas neutralizing particles in enemy's body or himself as he wishes and neutralize the ability of the existence that has a bad effect on the human body), Power Nullification when amped with Hazard Trigger (Negate the Pandora Panel's effects on Lost Fullbottles), Mathematics Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via finisher's, Empathic Empowerment (Converts strong feeling of user into a special attack components and release them along with special moves), Creation via GN Experiment Shoulders (Possible to create new experimental equipment and new items instantly), Resistense to Deadly Attacks and Disease Manipulation via BLD Final Rider Suit (Has a protective field that covers the whole body and has the function of protecting the transformed person from deadly attacks and unknown viruses fired by enemies and can drawing out the hidden potential of the user), Matter Manipulation (Converts the components of the organic, inorganic, or all bottles into attack energy) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu, managed to go toe-to-toe with Ryuga Banjo, who was a Professional Boxer), likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Grease and Hokuto Trio including Akaba, who can casually tear down buildings) | Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before) | Multi-City Block level (Even stronger than before), likely higher if out of control, possibly Solar System level (FullFull Bottle Form makes Sento reach Hazard Level 5, which is a requirement to use the Evol Driver, thus possibly comparable to Kamen Rider Evol) | At least Solar System level (Stronger than before, defeated Evol's Cobra Form and managed to go one-on-one with Evol's Black Hole Form. At the end of the series, he can even fight Evol's Ultimate Form) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed, likely higher with RabbitRabbit Form (Can increase its speed up to a maximum of 1.5x) | Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed (As RabbitRabbit, he can travel from Earth to the gap between the dimensions in secs by just one leap. As Genius Form, he blitzed Evol Cobra Form and kept up with his Black Hole Form), likely higher as RabbitRabbit Form (Can increase its speed up to a maximum of 1.5x), likely higher as Genius Form Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, likely higher if out of control, possible Solar System Class, likely higher with TankTank Form (Can increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x) | At least Solar System Class, likely higher as TankTank Form (Can increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x), likely higher as Genius Form Durability: Wall level, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, likely higher if out of control, possible Solar System level | At least Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to hundreds of meters with projectiles and abilities Standard Equipment: Hide/Show Devices *'Build Driver:' Transformation device *'Fullbottles:' Transformation trinkets *'Hazard Trigger:' Build's power up device, used to upgrade into a Hazard Form by attaching it to the Build Driver *'Build Phone:' Personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine *'Fullbottle Holder:' Carrying straps for Fullbottles Weapons *'Handheld Weapons' **'Drill Crusher:' Build's drill-like weapon. **'Hawk Gatlinger:' Build's gatling gun-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Taka3 or Gatling Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. **'4Koma Ninpoutou:' Build's katana-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya or Comic Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. ** Kaizoku Hassyar: Build's bladed bow-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Kaizoku or Densya Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. ** Fullbottle Buster: Build's personal chainsaw-like and cannon-like weapon, accessed by any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Also used by Genius Form. * Suit-equipped weapons **'Rabbit Foot Shoes:' Build's rabbit-like spring shoe accessed by any form that uses the Rabbit Fullbottle. **'Tank Roller Shoes:' Build's tank-like tread shoe accessed by any form that uses the Tank Fullbottle. **'Muscle Glove:' Build's gorilla-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Gorilla Fullbottle. **'BLD Prism Glove:' Build's diamond-like glove accessed by any form that uses the Diamond Fullbottle. **'Solstall Wings:' Build's hawk-like wings accessed by any form that uses the Taka Fullbottle. **'Onmitsu Scarf:' Build's ninja scarf accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya Fullbottle **'Giant Scratcher:' Build's panda-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Panda Fullbottle. **'Space Ride Arm:' Build's rocket-like missile accessed by any form that uses the Rocket Fullbottle. **'Spine Knuckle:' Build's hedgehog-like tekko accessed by any form that uses the Harinezumi Fullbottle. **'Multi Deluge Gun:' Build's fire engine-like hose accessed by any form that uses the Shoubousha Fullbottle. **'Gold Lio Gauntlet:' Build's lion-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Lion Fullbottle. **'Long Range Cleaner' and Trash Converter: - Build's vacuum cleaner-like weapons accessed by any form that uses the Soujiki Fullbottle. **'Bind Master Key:' Build's key-like accessory/batting weapon accessed by any form that uses the Lock Fullbottle. **'Train Gauntlet:' Build's train-like wrist guard accessed by any form that uses the Densya Fullbottle. **'Twist Lash Arm:' Build's octopus-like whips accessed by any form that uses the Octopus Fullbottle. **'Shade Breaker' and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder: Build's light bulb and circuit breaker-like weapons accessed by any form that uses the Light Fullbottle. **'Flame Reviber' and Empirial Wings: Build's Phoenix-like gauntlet and wings accessed by any form that uses the Phoenix Fullbottle **'Demolition One' and BLD Arsenal Shoulder: Build's robot-like claw arm accessed by any form that uses the Robot Fullbottle **'Wolfatal Claw:' Build's wolf-like claw accessed by any form that uses the Wolf Fullbottle **'Build Pad Shield:' Build's Build Phone-like shield accessed by any form that uses the Smapho Fullbottle **'Ibalash Arm:' Build's thorn-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Rose Fullbottle **'Batrotor Blade' Build's helicoptor-like rotor accessed by any form that uses the Helicopter fullbottle **'BLD Tora Fight Glove' and Jungle Foot Shoes: Build's tiger-like glove and shoe accessed by any form that uses the Tora Fullbottle **'Inbay Dodge Shoes:' Build's UFO-like shoe accessed by any form that uses the UFO Fullbottle **'Navy Chest Armor' and BLD Spout Glove: Build's whale-like chestplate and glove accessed by any form that uses the Kujira Fullbottle **'HZ Deadly Gloves' and HZ Vanish End Shoes: Build's gloves and shoes accessed by any Hazard Form Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is a Genius in several fields of science and can create many Rider's devices, Can create the copies of alien devices (Evol Trigger and Evol Driver) to fight against Evolto named "Build Driver" and "Hazard Trigger", Mastering the usage of in his technology a Gas that warps Physics and Space-Time (The Sky Wall notably had Bugster Viruses in them which is not found in Build's Universe but rather Ex-Aid's), Fixed a Time Machine without prior knowledge on how said Time Machine works (The Time Mazines in Heisei Generations Forever), and cultivated and activated inert Evolt Cells despite Evolt being a completely alien life form Weaknesses: If Sento uses the Hazard Trigger for too long, it will overstimulate his nervous system and send him into a mindless rampage. However, using devices built to counter the overstimulation or having a high enough hazard level will render the weakness null. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show Weapon's finishers *'Drill Crusher' **'Vortex Break (Blade Mode):' Channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash, it can be variable depending on Fullbottle he used **'Vortex Break (Gun Mode):' Channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast, it can be variable depending on Fullbottle he used *'Hawk Gatlinger' **'Full Bullet: '''Spinning the Revol-Magazine ten times causes the gun to surround the target with a white energy spherical graph, trapping all enemies mid-air before firing at them with bullets that take the form of energy hawks *'4Koma Ninpoutou''' **'Clone Jutsu:' Creates several clones of himself that attack together **'Fire Jutsu:' Delivers a flaming slash attack **'Wind Jutsu:' Creates a tornado around the blade **'Stealth Jutsu:' Teleports a short distance away in a puff of smoke *'Kaizoku Hassyar' **'Kaizoku Densya:' Fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy but shoots azure energy discs as well *'Fullbottle Buster' **'Fullbottle Break:' Activated by inserting a single Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottle it used **'Just Match Break:' Activated by inserting two Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'Miracle Match Break:' Activated by inserting three Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'Ultimate Match Break:' Activated by inserting four Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'FullFull Match Break:' Activated by inserting the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast ***'FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode):' Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flip forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while continuously shooting his target, ending the barrage with a large blast of energy that gives off blue electricity Best Match's finishers *'Vortex Finish:' Best Match's finisher depending on Best Match Form he used **'RabbitTank:' Dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line **'GorillaMond:' It has two variations *** Uses the BLD Prism Glove to create a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornado, destroying it *** Stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectile's atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. **'RocketPanda:' Surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy **'FireHedgehog:' Extends the Multi Deluge Gun and uses it to stab the enemy, then fills them up with water and surrounds them with a white energy chart before jumping up such that he's perpendicular with the ground, then dropping down, and punching the enemy with the Spine Knuckle **'LionCleaner:' Uses the Long Range Cleaner to suck the enemy towards him, holding it in place, before coating the Gold Lio Gauntlet in yellow energy, then firing off an energy lion head that bites the opponent on contact **'KeyDragon:' Fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact **'OctopusLight:' Fires an orb of jet-black ink from the head of the Twist Lash Arm that traps the enemy before snaring them with its tentacles, then using both the Shade Breaker and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder to shock the trapped enemy **'PhoenixRobo:' Covers himself in a bird-shaped flame before ramming the enemy into the air, then flies after the enemy before repeatedly ramming into it **'SmaphoWolf:' Surrounds himself with a ring of energy smartphone icons before a black energy wolf shadow circles it, leaps out, and rams into any enemy within the ring **'RoseCopter:' It has two variations ***Removes the Batrotor Blade from his back, then covers it in red energy rose vines as it starts spinning before flying at the enemy for a slashing attack ***Flies with the Batrotor Blade on his back as he catches any escaping targets with the vine summoned by the Ibalash Arm before dragging his target to the spinning rotor to be sliced with **'ToraUFO:' Generates a pink, energy UFO that rams into any enemy before sucking them up and shredding them to pieces **'KujiraJet:' Floods the area in front of him and goes underwater, then a giant whale comes up and boosts Build with its blowhole allowing Build to fly out of the water, and perform a powerful kick at the enemy **'KirinCyclone:' Flies to the enemy with his fan arm, then summons an energy giraffe neck and attacks the enemy with it As RabbitTank Sparkling Form *'Sparkling Finish:' It has two variations **Delivers a powerful bubbly kick attack at the enemy **Leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue energy chart for a black hole/wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks With Hazard Trigger *'Overflow:' **'RabbitTank:' Touches the enemy to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy or rushes at the enemy at maximum speed **'HawkGatling:' Performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings **'KaizokuRessya and KeyDragon:' Repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact **'SmaphoWolf:' Delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy *'Hazard Finish:' **'RabbitTank:' Coats his right foot in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful sidekick **'HawkGatling:' Traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger *'RabbitRabbit Finish:' RabbitRabbit Form's finisher by jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying As Genius Form *'Genius Attack:' Turns the Vortex Lever once and channels the energy of all 30 biotic Fulbottles, making the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body glow before delivering a punch covered in red energy *'Genius Break:' Turns the Vortex Lever two times and channels the energy of all 30 abiotic Fullbottles, making the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body glow before delivering a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. *'Genius Finish:' Turns the Vortex Lever three times and channels the energy of all 60 Fullbottles to perform a powerful attack. It has three variations **Performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas to accelerate into the enemy **Performs a sidekick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact **Delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact Key: Sento Kiryu | Hazard Level 3 | Hazard Level 3.9 | Hazard Level 4.4 - 5 | Hazard Level 7 Gallery Kamen Rider Build Be The One - PANDORA feat. Beverly| Kamen Rider Build - Ready Go!! Kamen Rider Build - Build Up Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Medley Kamen Rider Build all Henshin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Organic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Speedsters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Drill Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wing Users Category:Blade Users Category:Chain Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Dragons Category:Bears Category:Birds Category:Rabbits Category:Tanks Category:Plant Users Category:Robots Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Vibration Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Mathematics Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances